


Faith in someone else and faith in yourself

by Ray561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon and Dany both have family issues., N plus A equals J, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: In the past one night walking home from celebrating with his friends, Jon Snow comes across a once in a lifetime encounter that not only changes his life but the life of someone else.In the present day, Jon Snow's life is at its highest point and it can't get much better than it is but the loss of a close relative to his fiancee's and a visit from his Grandfather has him thinking that maybe it is time to reconnect with is roots even if it is just to find closure on the issues he has with his family.Daenerys Targaryen's life is a happy one but the death of her great Uncle opens the door to the family she had long since shut out of her life brining them all crawling back.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (past), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Val(past)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	1. A chance encounter.

**Oldtown current day Jon Snow.**

He was always an early riser much more so than his Fiancée was. He looked over Oldtown from their penthouse top the Hightower.

Hightower was the largest building in Westeros taller than even the wall. The Original had burnt down to the ground two centuries ago and the land was left a vacant lot until fifty years ago. On the outside, it was remarkably like the original Hightower on the inside however it was much more modern.

One of the largest differences being there was no longer a beacon at the top only a large penthouse. The building also had a large white dire wolf symbol letting all know the building belonged to Snow-Corp and the young billionaire Jon Snow, Stark, It was one of three large buildings in Westeros that they owned that had the white dire wolf symbol atop it the other was in Kings Landing and another was in Dorne.

The Symbol of Snow-Corp was his way at throwing shade at his father as the symbol for Stark Industrial and Snow-Corp were remarkably similar to each other the colours being the main difference.

The largest difference being Stark Industrial was mostly found only in the North and in a few other States in Westeros. Snow-Corp was a multibillion-dollar international company stretching across Westeros and Essos.

He loved the view everyone looked so small and he could see everything worth seeing in Oldtown. The citadel, all the Septs along the Honeywine. He wished they had made this their home, not Kings Landing, as they would rather not deal with the family they had there.

Winterfell was the same Jon had not really spoken to any of his family in ten years apart from his half-sister Arya Stark, his aunt Lyanna, uncle Benjen and his grandfather Rickard Stark they were the only wolves he still kept in contact with.

He turned over to look over his sleeping lovers form. Over eight years he had known her now and they had been together for six. They had met when everything in her life had spiralled out of control and he had just got things together and Snow-Corp had just too off with the help of friends Tyrion and Samwell after picking up their first few large Contracts.

 _She is still just as beautiful today as the day I met her._ Jon thought to himself as he looked at her brown locks of hair.

His lover had become just as successful helping turn Starfall Fashion Designs from a respected brand to one of the most successful and exclusive fashion labels in the world. She had gone from an intern to lead fashion Designer as well as the current face of the brand.

The CEO of Starfall Fashion Ashara Dayne, his mother even gifted her a ten per cent stake in the company when the company’s growth started to take off far beyond what it was and that was before they were even together. His lover now has around forty per cent ownership of his mother’s company.

While Jon and his mother Ashara Dayne were now close it was not always that way. Growing up Jon rarely saw his mother due to her constantly travelling due to her work with Starfall FD and her modelling career. His mother tried to be as involved as she was always calling him and video chatting with him but her career made it difficult to raise a child by herself, so he was shipped off to live with his father. A mistake his mother would come to late regret.

So, his home during the school year was Winterfell where he attended Sacred Harth Winterfell one of Westeros’s most prestige schools for his education. Almost all holidays were in Starfall with his mother and the Dayne’s

Growing up Jon had very little issue with this arrangement he loved his father and his half-siblings even if not all of them showed him the same love back.

In all honesty, his time growing up with his father’s family was fine apart from his father always keeping him at arm’s length. He farther always seemed to expect Jon to be the better man whenever conflict had got between him and any of Catelyn’s children and never any of the other Starks.

His stepmother Catelyn and he never got along. She always hated that Jon was two months older than Robb and he looked like a Stark more than his brother or any of his other siblings did, apart from Arya. It did not help that Jon expelled far beyond her own children in his school grades not that Ned ever noticed.

The breaking point was the last year of school when everything when to hell between him and the Stark’s, it got so bad in the end that he spent the last eight months living with his Grandfather and Aunt Lyanna.

He took a drink of water before placing the empty glass on the nightstand sitting back on the bed his back to his lover.

She stirred as she rolled over to face him her eyes fluttering before they opened, and her violet orbs focused on him a gentle smile appearing on her lips “Morning, Jon” She let out gently rubbing her eyes.

He climbed back into bed with her grabbing a small lock of hair with his fingers “Morning love. You changed your hair while I was away, I got in late last night did not notice it in the dark”

“She got a cheeky grin do you like it?” She questioned him.

“I do love it. Reminds me of when we met, and you had changed your hair so your father could not find you as easy.” He gave her a gentle smiled rubbing his thumb over her lip “You rarely smiled back then and even when you did you always looked so sad. Now I get to see what you would have looked like as a brunette if you were happy” He replied rubbing her cheek making her smile even more.

“You look beautiful Dany it does not matter if your hair is brown or a golden silver you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world”

**Oldtown Current time Daenerys Targaryen.**

Jon was always good at making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. It still amazed her today that it took them so long to get together. He had grown even more handsome since then but maybe it was because like her Jon was almost always smiling now and not the fake reassuring smile he would give her trying to assure her everything was ok.

Both grew up the black sheep of their respective families. Jon was the black sheep simply because of the way he was born and Ned Stark’s constant need to please his wife’s insecurities. She was the black sheep simply because she always walked her own path and refused to follow the path her father had set for all his children.

Jon had mostly cut his father’s side of his family out just as she had cut almost all of hers. She still spoke to her eldest brother Rhaegar, his children and her great uncle Aemon.

Her brother Viserys and her father were both "Just no" family members these days. Her mother was more a case of she always stood by and just did whatever her father told her, and her mother expected her to do the same. It was a shame really because otherwise, they had had a great relationship while she was growing up.

“Why would I not smile all the time now, I have my gallant fiancée who just took a chance on a strange girl who was stuck on the streets on the run from her family and the choices her father had made for her. I could have been anyone Jon, but you still saved me and took me home” she explained.

“Well Like Tyrion I guess I have a thing for dwarves bastard’s and broken things” Jon joked to her playfully.

She chuckled and then faked offence “I am not broken, my love”

“Not now no. But sometimes broken things can rise above it all and be better than the things that broke them” Jon kissed her gently.

“I did not even hear you get back last night or even wake. How was the trip to Pentos did you get what you wanted Jon?” she sat up while inquiring.

Jon laughed “I always Get what I want Dany, The Golden Company is now happily apart of Snow- Corp they will handle all my security needs in Essos so if you and mother need them for one of your fashion shows, they will be on call Just like the sword of the morning and Kingsguard are here in Westeros” Jon replied getting up.

She laughed Jon’s uncle Arthur Dayne, her brother Rhaegar’s best friend. Arthur and some of his army friends started the security and protection company Kingsguard once they left the armed forces. The company was now the biggest security company in Westeros. Even the Royal Family of Westeros used them.

They heard shuffling outside the door to their bedroom before it slowly opened, and they could see an amethyst orb peeking through it. Then the door swung open as their little princess bolted to her father “Kepla your back!”

Jon scooped her up planting a big Kiss on her cheek making their little girl giggle “Kepla your beard tickles”

“How has our little Princess been doing were you a good girl for your muna Alys?” Jon asked not taking his eyes off their baby girl.

“Yes, kepla always” Jon looked to Daenerys for her approval on Alyanne’s answer.

She nodded “Yes she was a very good girl these last two weeks even eating her Brussel sprouts” Jon opened his mouth in shock and looked at their daughter.

Alys made a cringe face at the mention of it “They are still icky kepla but you promised if I was good we could get a…” 

Jon gave her a nod “Yes I did, and your great Grandfather Rickard is bringing us a pup when he gets here later today my little Princess. He said that one of his huskies had just the perfect pup for us” Alys Eyes lit up as Jon tucked her dark curls behind her ear.

He put Alys down and she ran over to her “Did you here Muna we are getting a puppy tonight” she said jumping up and down on the bed in excitement.

Daenerys laughed “Yes sweetheart I did” her daughter dove into her arms hugging her. “I cannot wait to meet our new little pup”

“The pup is great Grandfather Rickards present for us but is also his gift for you for your fifth birthday that he could not be here for” Jon confirmed. Alys spun to him with a wide grin “Now little princess you need to go get ready for his arrival, so how about you and me go and prepare some breakfast for us while Muna gets dressed?” Jon asked Alys gave him a nod and sprinted out to the kitchen.

They could pay someone to do such things but both she and Jon loved to cook for Alys and each other just like they did when they were first living together. Jon leant in kissed her “See you soon love” she smiled up at him as he left the room.

She really was the luckiest woman in the world.

She knew Jon was thinking the same thing about her.

**Jon.**

Alys buttered the toast while he finished up the bacon and eggs as Daenerys came in after brushing her hair “Mmmm smells good love” she announced as she kissed his cheek.

“We will need to go get some food soon love running low on some essentials,” Jon said “This is the last of the bacon and the eggs. We are getting low on milk as well” Jon explained.

Daenerys nodded as she lent on the counter next to Alys watching her “We will join you I think we don’t get much chance to go shopping as a family in King landing too many people know who I am”

While they both the new freedom they had while they were staying in Oldtown shopping as a family was not something they could do as easy in Kings Landing due to Daenerys celebrity status as the disgraced Princess Daenerys Targaryen daughter of the King Aerys Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen.

Jon was not fond of the being in the public eye and Alys was still very shy around cameras so it was easier for Jon to just go and do it as when was not with them, he blended into the crowd when he was on his own.

It honestly surprised him Daenerys managed to hide the way she did for a year on her own before they even met. The brown hair must have helped as everyone had been looking for the silver princess.

People only cared about Jon when he was with Daenerys. when Jon was on his own no one even really knew who he was.

The Media seemed to know next to nothing about who he was before Jon and Daenerys started dating in the public eye. It must not help that the Starks, while very loved in the North, are not well known around the world like the Targaryen’s were except for their name as the North mostly kept to itself.

The media always called him Jon Snow never Jon Stark. Jon referred to himself as Snow like the North used to refer to all Northern Bastards. He was still uncertain if Ned Stark even knew he and Daenerys were together let alone had a daughter it had been that long since he had spoken to Ned Stark and Ned or his siblings never even called or contacted them to congratulate them on her birth.

Jon himself did not have personal accounts on social media and Daenerys herself even avoided it only having a few accounts where she went by Dany Snow and not Daenerys Targaryen and she only used them to keep in touch with friends.

The only Stark that knew of these accounts was Arya. Arya had met both Daenerys and Alys but Jon had made her promised not to tell the rest of the Starks about his life. If they wanted to be part of his life, then they needed to make the effort so far only Arya had.

Robb who he was once as close to as he is with Arya had not contacted him since they had their falling out over ten years ago. Robb had never contacted him to even apologize for what he did. His father never even tried to figure out what had happened between him and his brother. Only Arya, Rickard, Benjen and Lyanna knew.

He and Robb got into a fistfight Catelyn blamed Jon and Ned was always too busy trying to keep the peace and the river bitch happy, so of course, only Jon was the bad guy. After that Jon told Ned to go fuck himself and moved in with his grandfather Rickard and aunt Lyanna very quickly after that and never really spoke with his father again.

Jon finished dishing out their breakfast and they sat and ate as Aly explained what had happened during the two weeks he was gone.

She was always difficult to keep up with, but he got the basics of what she said. They had visited Uncle Aemon a lot almost every day. Aemon was old over one hundred he was sick, bedridden now and would not be with them much longer. It was the only reason they had been staying in Oldtown for the last two months. She always felt sorry for Aemon as only Rhaegar and Daenerys kept in touch with the old dragon these days. The rest of the dragons seemed to have forgotten about him or not even care.

Rhaegar and his family were to arrive in a weeks’ time to visit the old dragon and say their goodbyes.

They finished up breakfast before Dany took Alys to go and get ready for the day.

**Jon.**

Jon washed up and then went to dress for the day. He arrived at his and Daenerys room to find she had already laid his clothes out for the day a pair of black jeans and with his black jacket and a grey shirt. Jon laughed Daenerys always complained about his sense of style. Now he was not allowed by his own clothing without either her presence or her approval by phone.

Alysanne was the same story Jon got her ready for daycare once and he was never allowed to select her clothing again after that. He should have gotten the hint really Alys complained the moment he selected her clothing for the day and his daughter even suggested other cloths “That top does not go with them pants Kepla”

Daenerys was horrified when she picked their daughter up from daycare. Tyrion and Sam still laugh at Jon over Daenerys berating him over the phone on the clothing he selected for Alys that day.

That day when he finally got home he learnt that Alys may have got his hair but she got her mother’s death glare, her nose even flared in the exact same way and that look was all he got from both the ladies in his life for the rest of the day.

He finished putting his jeans on he was honestly glad that Daenerys selected more casual clothing for the day. he hated suits “I hope you are happy with what I chose for you?” Dany spoke leaning against the door watching him put on his shirt.

“I can select my own cloths Dany I’m not a child” he reprimanded her in a sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the dresser grabbing the rings, she always wore on her fingers there were only three.

The first was her engagement ring made of Valyrian steel with rubies lined in a circle around the diamond in the middle. the second was her mother Queen Rhaella’s ring that was gifted to Rhaella by Dany’s great grandmother Queen Bertha it had been passed down to her on her sixteenth birthday.

The last was a ring gifted to her by his Aunt Lyanna when Dany gave birth to Alys it was the Stark ancestral ring passed down to Lyanna by his grandmother before she died. Jon knew Catelyn would throw a fit as it should go to Sansa or one of Robbs daughters when he has children, but it was always his aunt Lyanna’s choice who she passed it on to.

Lyanna thought Sansa had enough jewellery and heirlooms that she would get from the Starks anyway and that Jon and his children would be lucky to even get money if Catelyn had anything to do about it.

The Stark ring was also Valyrian Steel in the shape of a rose lined with sapphires, diamonds and at the centre was an extremely rare and valuable winter diamond that was a light blue in shade. Daenerys was only holding on to the ring until Alys was old enough to wear it for herself.

Daenerys put the rings on then made her way to the mirror putting some earrings on “You are not a child Jon and I know from experience that you are a grown man, trust me on that” she cheekily smirked them moved over to him and she kissed his cheek and gave him a pat on the ass “But you really cannot select your own clothing today as I and Alys will never be seen in public with you when you do” Then she left the room leaving Jon as he gave a small chuckle.

The morning was passed when they went shopping Barry was always close. Oldtown was not Kings Landing only a few people recognized Dany and asked for photos. He watched from afar with their daughter as Dany preferred to keep her out of the public spotlight as much as possible while she was so young.

They were now home again Alys was now watching her cartoons while both Jon and Daenerys went over their emails while drinking coffee as they waited for Rickard to arrive. Normally Jon would go and pick him up, but Rickard insisted that Jon just send a car, so he sent Barry to fetch his grandfather from the airport.

_Knock Knock Knock!_ His grandfather was here.

**Over Eight years ago Jon Snow Rosby.**

He felt like a million dollars they were starting to make it to the big leads. When the three started Snow-Corp Jon had the cash to invest, Tyrion had the contacts and Samwell had the brains on where to invest it. They had completed three large contracts and the money was finally starting to flow for them.

He was a little drunk from celebrating with Tyrion and Samwell, but the holidays had just started, and winter had hit Westeros the snow was thick on the grown.

They had chosen rented a small office building in Rosby last year but once they completed a few more contracts and they might be able to move to Kings Landing. Jon had brought a small two-bedroom apartment in Antlers and would prefer to stay living in it.

Rosby was only a twenty-minute drive from the centre Kings Landing anyway and he much preferred to stay in the small town of Rosby to being in the centre of the city of Kings Landing.

The walk to his apartment from the Bar was only about a five-minute walk. He rarely drank but he could not help but want to celebrate with his partners.

The walk across Rayford Bridge down the Rosby Road was a quiet walk and all he could hear was his footsteps.

There was no one else walking the streets but he could see a small figure up ahead sitting on the rails of the bridge as the rain drizzled down on him. As he got close, he took notice of the figure a small woman sat the rail pale skin brown hair. The women gave him a quick glance with her haunting amethyst eyes. She had been crying that much was clear. The woman was soaked and shivering from the cold.

He noticed her lean forward and close her eyes.

_Wait a minute is she going to……._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter continues with Jon's encounter on Rayford's bridge eight years ago.


	2. Sad Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continues right where we left off.

**Over eight years ago in Rosby Dany.**

She felt herself slip away from the Rayford Bridge as everything became weightless for a moment.

_This is it Daenerys this is the only way you will get your freedom…._

Something grabbed her arm and she felt herself dangling from it. She opened her eyes it was the man who was walking past a moment ago she could not see his face, but she could hear his husky voice. “Seven Hells woman!” he shouted at her. His voice was filled with concern and anger.

“Let go I have made my choice!” she spat at the man whose face was covered in the shadows.

He did not comply instead using his free hand to grab her other arm. Where he got this strength, she did not know but slowly he pulled her up until her feet could touch the outer rail of the bridge again and she could stand on them again.

She was still on the outside of the rail and she wriggled herself around until she was not facing him. Again, she tried to jump but this time he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over the barrier to safety.

She began to feel herself sob “Please I just want to be free of them for good…” she pleaded.

She tried to break free from his grip, but he held her arms behind her back with one arm as he held her close. “I cannot do that lady” the man answered firmly his free hand was fiddling with his phone. He smelled like earth, and a sweet smell she had not smelt before but she could smell the ale on him. He had been drinking but he was not drunk.

She glanced his phone he was readying to call the authorities or an ambulance. She stopped fighting instantly “Please do not call anyone”

He paused for a moment “Lady you just tried to off yourself, what do you expect me to do?”

He relaxed his arms enough for her to spin around and look at him. His face was still in the shadows, but she could see his eyes.

Despite appearing as black and his raven curls she could only see that they looked at her with concern. Her Amethyst eyes pleaded with the man who stopped her from ending it “Please…. They will find me. I don’t want to go back to them….”

He looked down at her “Who?” was all he asked.

“My family will find me…. I’ll be back in their prison of what they have made for me…” She looked away from him even with the rain streaming down her face she knew he could see her tears.

“Where do you live where is your home? I will walk you there and we will discuss it more there” he let out a deep breath. “Maybe I can help,” she asked her.

She looked at the suitcase on wheels she had with her “I… I don’t have a home. Not anymore….” She answered in disappointment in herself.

He let out a deep sigh and gave a slow nod he released her but kept a firm grip on her left arm grabbing her suitcase. “I have an apartment nearby we can and will talk there,” he said.

“I cannot…” she tried to decline his offer.

He shook his head “You can come with me or I will call the authorities Lady. My life is just starting to turn itself around the last thing I need is to spend every waking moment worrying about some lady who tried to off herself and possibly did because I walked away” he kept looking at her waiting for her to answer.

She let out a deep breath and nodded but she did not answer him back.

He wheeled her suitcase and held arm as they walked at a slow pace to his apartment, not a word was spoken and she only glanced at him occasionally but he did not seem to look at her but his grip on her arm was firm but gentle.

They got to his apartment building as he scanned his card to get in, he had released her. she could run but something told her he would catch her anyway, so she did not bother.

She followed him up the stairs to the fourth floor to his apartment a red door with the number 23 on it. He opened the door and motioned her inside. She followed his instructions.

He must have just moved in himself as there were boxes still needed to be unpacked everywhere. He opened a closet door and grabbed two towels and gave her one as he gave her a sad smile. “Here dry yourself a little” she took the towel and only now did she begin to feel herself shake from the cold.

He watched her shake for a moment “Do you have any dry and clean clothing in your suitcase?” he asked her.

She looked at him as he waited for a response. A meek “Yes” was all she said in response.

He motioned her to follow him and he led her to the bathroom “Take a hot shower to warm yourself up and change.” She looked around the bathroom it had been two days since she last showered, and she almost felt herself get excited by the thought “Have you eaten?”

She looked at him and shook her head “I don’t have any money left”

He gave her a nod “I’ll see what I can do then” he responded as he closed the door behind her and left her to shower in peace.

**Jon.**

He did not have anything she could eat that he could just throw together apart from bacon and eggs on toast so that is what she was getting. the situation was much worse than he realized he had Princess Daenerys Targaryen in his apartment.

He could not tell it was her in the dark, but he knew her face well enough. She had dyed her hair a dark brown so most would miss her. The Princess had left the Red Palace of her own accord and the royal family had put up pleas for their daughter to return to them at least that was what he saw on the news.

However, the news would also tell everyone that Ned Stark loved all his children equally and that his wife was a saint to allow her husband’s bastard with another woman to live and grow with them. Jon scoffed at the thought.

Daenerys had genuine fear in her eyes that right there told him something was not right in the Red Palace. Daenerys was not eating regularly or sleeping well. She seemed to jump at the opportunity to shower. She was a fish out of the water, yet she had survived for over a year on the streets, so she was not helpless.

What could be so bad that the Princess royal would flee her own home? “What a fucking mess you got yourself into Jon” he muttered to himself as he turned the bacon.

He was still drenched head to toe so while the bacon and eggs cooked he went to his room and got out of his clothing dried himself quickly and put some pants on and grabbed a shirt and made his way back to the kitchen.

He heard the shower turn off as he began dishing up some food for the Daenerys.

He finished drying his chest as Daenerys made her way back to the kitchen, He noticed her eyes trail his chest as he finished. She was uncomfortable so he threw his shirt on. “There is some bacon and eggs on toast there for you to eat. I hope you eat them”

She eats her food in silence and Jon let her as he sat on the couch. He could feel her glance at him now and then.

**Dany.**

The apartment was nice enough nothing special, but the young man was making decent money. Her body felt warm all over from the shower and the bacon and eggs on toast were the best things she had ever eaten but she put it down to it being her first meal since yesterday morning.

She had been lucky to eat once a day since she lost her last job in Kings Landing and was evicted from her apartment the week prior. She used to complain about all the restrictions her parents had put on her but the world outside the Palace was hard.

She was tired and by the look of her raven-haired rescuer, he was as well as he sat on the couch with his eyes closed. He was handsome very handsome, and he worked out.

He spoke getting her attention “I know who you are just so you know Princess Daenerys” he announced she looked at him shocked “I could not tell when we were outside but once I saw you in the light I recognized your face” he gave her a sad smile “I don’t know what it could be that would make a princess go on the run but it has you terrified”

“Expectations made me leave but my families wrath makes me run” She replied quietly.

“Many people I know have turned their backs on their families because of their expectations or vice versa. I cannot imagine what the King and Queen expect of their darling daughter to make her run out on them.” He looked at her waiting for an answer.

“Marriage more or less the day I turned eighteen they told me who I was going to marry, and I did not get a choice in the matter” she answered not looking at him.

“Who is the lucky man?” He inquired displeased. Arranged marriage was not uncommon among the wealthy families of Westeros even if parents could not enforce it legally they could always disown their children for refusing so most children did it to please their parents.

“Joffrey Baratheon grandson of my fathers’ best friend,” she noticed him cringe at the name. Joffrey’s character was well known so she was not surprised.

“Your parents must fucking love you dearly” He joked before looking at her he must have been trying to lighten the mood but it did not help “I don’t blame you for running love, I would if I were in your shoes,” he said with a sad smile. “That does not explain the bridge, however”

“When I said no and left, they cut me off and without their money expected me to go running back to them. So, I got a job. Every time I get a job my family gets Joffrey’s family to send someone to speak with them, so I am let off. I fall behind on rent and then I am kicked out.” She put her head on the counter and started sobbing “They won’t stop until I fall in line and do what they want”

Before she knew it he was behind her and held her to his chest “I thought my father was bad” he said letting out a deep breath she looked up at him but he was not looking at her “Do you have anyone you can go to for help?”

She sighed “Rhaegar my brother, he could help me, but my father has people at the border to Dorne waiting for me, I could never just cross it. I have no way of contacting him as he has had very little contact with my parents over the last few years”

He put his hands on her shoulders “We will figure something out. I’ll help you”

“Why? Why would you help some strange girl you just met? That you do not know?” She asked looking into his dark eyes.

“Because I can… Do you want me to?” he asked her.

She stared at him for a moment she did not even really think before she gave him the answer “Please…. Can you…. Can you help me?” came out of her mouth.

He gave her a nod “Ok” he confirmed. he let go of her shoulders. He got two bottles of water out of the fridge offering her one which she took. “I will help you, but it is late and we both could use some sleep I’ll show you where you can sleep”

She shook her head “I cannot take your bed the couch will do fine” she said.

He shook his head smiling a gentle smile “No need I have a spare bed you can use”

She nodded and followed him. The room was small, but it was warm. the bed was only a double but to her, it looked like a king-sized bed. The man left the room for a moment and came back with some sheets and blankets and proceeded to make the bed as she stared blankly and uncomfortably.

After he was done, he walked past her “Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning some more, ok?” she nodded in response.

She closed the door locking it mostly because of habit and she turned the lamp on before turning the light off and waited until the light beneath the door disappeared before she climbed into the bed.

She turned the lamp off and looked at the ceiling before it hit her. _I do not even know his name…._

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep feeling safe for the first time since she left the Red Palace.

**Oldtown current day Jon Snow.**

“Look at you Jon you can finally grow a full beard,” his grandfather said pulling him into a hug as he laughed.

He then immediately turned to Daenerys kissing her cheek “You like always look wonderful Daenerys” Rickard announced getting a smile from her.

Then he picked Alys up. “Look at you pup you’re so big now”

Alys smiled at him “And I have been a very good girl for Muna and Kepla” She announced proudly.

Rickard laughed “So I have heard pup” Rickard put her down and moved the small carry case into the middle of the living room “Now she is twelve weeks old and she had had all her needles so far” Rickard looked over to him “I have all her paperwork and information” Jon nodded.

Rickard opened the carry case and the little ball of white fluff came out. Rickard looked to Alys “Have you thought of a name pup?”

She nodded “Sonar” Alys announce.

Rickard could tell by the way it came of Alys's tongue it was Valyrian, so he looked to Daenerys.

Daenerys laughed “It means Winter”

Rickard smiled “A perfect name I think”

Sonar and Alys immediately hit it off.

“She looks like Ghost when he was a pup” he confirmed.

Rickard nodded “Aye she does that’s why I chose her for you lot”

“How is the old wolf doing?” He enquired.

“Ghost is doing great still the alpha of the pack” Rickard replied.

“How is aunt Lyanna and…”

“Lyanna is doing great, she still working with the wolves and horses. Benjen is currently in the field beyond the wall but says he is well, and the rest are fine Jon” Rickard confirmed. “How is Aemon doing Daenerys?”

Daenerys sighed “Not so well but we have been expecting it for a while. Aemon has accepted that his time is coming and does not want us to be sad for him. He says he looks forward to being with his brothers and sisters again”

Rickard nodded “Bringing the pup is not the only reason I am here Jon. Aemon’s current circumstances have made me realize that I should get my things in order. These Holidays, I want you to lot up in the North for at least a week, to put a lot of shit to rest and to let everyone know who gets what”

Jon sighed “I have not been back North since” he ran his hand through his hair “If it is about your will why…”

Rickard stopped him “You are my grandson Jon; you will be in the will. Winterfell will go to Ned and his family, yes, but the rest of the Stark assets are being divided between everyone. We may not be billionaires, but the Starks have a lot of assets to divide so I want you there”

“Catelyn won’t” Jon tried to explain.

Again, Rickard cut him off “I do not care what Catelyn thinks, Jon. She might be Ned’s wife, but she has no say in what I do with the Stark estate and I am doing it now before I die so she cannot get under Ned’s skin and make him fight it.

You, Jon, are my first grandchild and Alysanne is the first great-grandchild both of you are more Stark’s than she has and will ever be” he looked at Daenerys and she smiled at him “I should have stepped in the moment shit went down between you, Robb and your father but I thought it was your father's job to sort this shit out”

“Brandon would have been able to keep Catelyn inline. She was a bad choice for Ned, and I should never have let him step up to take Brandon’s place for their marriage. Ned is one hell of a Duke of Winterfell, better than I think Brandon would have been, but he does not like conflict and actively avoids it even if it is among family”

He looked at Daenerys she gave him a sad smile Jon clear his throat and gave his answer “Give us a date and we will be there. I cannot and will not promise things will change between Ned and me or Robb and me, but you are right this shit needs to be discussed and put to rest. Besides Alys and Dany have wanted to visit the North for a while, and it will be good to see Ghosts and the other wolves after so long” Jon announced.

_Fuck!._ Was all Jon thought to himself.

**Over eight years ago in Rosby Jon.**

Like always he was up early he showered and dressed and used his spear time to unpack most of his things. He had placed his photos and ornaments around the apartment now he was getting himself some breakfast.

He was making some omelettes making cerein to make one for Daenerys not that he knew when she would rise anyway but she needed to eat more and while she was in his care he would make certain she had at least three meals a day.

He had known clue what he was going to do however he was meant to leave for Starfall in two days with his mother.

_Maybe I could get Daenerys to her brother…. Mother and I will be taking the family jet and I do not need a ticket or id to get on it just to go to Starfall as everyone involved is employed by the Dayne’s anyway._

_I will give mum a call today to see what she thinks._

He grabbed his phone and picked his mother’s name from his contacts.

After the call he was confused, his mother seemed extremely enthusiastic about him bringing Daenerys with him. “Elia has shown me her work. I would love to help her Jon” she had said.

He heard movement in the spear room as he moved and sat at the couch.

Daenerys opened came out of the room and stopped as she looked around taking notice of some of the photos “Is that your mother with you and the wolves?” she asked.

**Over eight years ago in Rosby Dany.**

“No that is my aunt Lyanna her and my grandfather run a wolf sanctuary up in the North” the woman was pretty, but she was tiny the wolves were almost as large as her. She knew there was something familiar about the woman she had seen her somewhere but could not put her finger on it.

“I did not get your name last night” she required.

“Right I’m Jon Snow” he answered. Strange even in the North bastards took their parent's full name these days normally it was the middle name that became Hills, Waters, Rivers, Sand, Flowers, Stone, Storm or Pyke it was one of the changes implemented by King Aemon the Dragonwolf and his wife Queen Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.

The fact that he referred to his name as Snow and not his family name must mean he did not want to be known by his father’s name she remembered Jon did not sound fond of whoever he was.

_I wish I could just throw my name away._

“I made an omelette for you Daenerys. It is in the microwave” she nodded and made her way to the microwave pulling it out. “I only just remembered in two days I am leaving to go to Starfall for the holidays” Jon announced.

“Oh, that’s ok I should be long gone by then” she replied forgetting to mask her disappointment.

“You can come with us, it is a privet jet owned by my family, we might be able to get word to your brother from Starfall” Jon revealed to her.

_Starfall there is only one family wealthy enough to afford a jet in Starfall…._

She looked around at the photos around the apartment stopping at a photo of a young Jon and another woman tall slender purple eyes and extremely beautiful. Daenerys knew her quite well from all her fashion magazines and TV fashion programs.

She was a fan of Ashara’s work in fashion and growing up all she ever wanted to do was design clothing and be a model and now she was sitting next to her son eating breakfast and staying in his apartment. She now knew where Jon got his looks from.

She had sketchbooks filled with her dress and outfit designs she did it for a hobby, but it was always what she wanted to do.

She sighed “You’re Ashara Daynes son right, Jon Stark?” She did not look at him as she asked.

_Jon must not be fond of his father to drop a name like Stark._

“Aye Ashara is my mother she is good friends with Elia Martell your brother’s wife I believe” Jon confirmed.

“Do you think your mother would allow it?” She asked biting into the omelette it was good.

“Arthur my uncle is your brothers best friend Daenerys. He might have contracts with your father, but he hates his guts” Jon took a drink of what she believed was orange juice.

“If it gets me away from my family and away from Joffrey then yes,” she said not hiding the relief in her voice.

“Ok to Starfall it is” Jon smiled giving her a nod.

“Thank you, Jon,” She replied giving him a sad smile. Jon gave her a single nod and he smiled back.


	3. A trip to Starfall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a full chapter base in the past.  
> Dany heads to Starfall with Jon and meets a lady with laughing purple eyes.

**Over eight years ago in Rosby Dany.**

She had not eaten or slept so well in a year. Jon was making certain that she eats three good meals a day. She felt guilty as she had no money to pay him, but he did not seem to care. Jon seemed to like cooking it was probably the only time she had seen his content.

She had enjoyed the last two days as it was the first time she felt safe from her family for so long. Jon was also good for conversation even if he was not willing to talk about his fathers family all to much. Not that she blamed him he barely knew her.

She had noticed a lot of the photos had himself with the wolves and she was curious about them they were quite large. “The wolves in some of the pictures you have, they seem rather large for the wolves of the North Jon” She inquired.

“That’s because they descend from the four surviving dire wolves of King Aemon and Eddard Stark’s children sometimes they are just born almost as large the dire wolves of old” Jon confirmed.

“Is one of them yours?” She asked. She loved animals she only wished that dragons were still around, but they eventually died out again only this time there was not a measter conspiracy or Targaryen stupidity involved it was just nature.

Jon laughed “No, I have a bond with the big white one, Ghost the second we call him, but I am not Aemon the Dragonwolf warging with his wolf that ability seems to be a thing of the past”

She chuckled “I often forget that King Aemon’s mother was a Stark”

Jon nodded “Most people forget that he grew up as a bastard named Jon Snow hidden from King Robert Baratheon. My mother named me after him. It is likely why I don’t mind using the name Jon Snow over Jon Snow Stark”

“I would think bastardy would be a thing of the past by now. Children born out of wedlock is so common now” she sighed.

“The same families back then are still running the show now, Targaryen, Stark, Lannister, Tyrell, Martell, Tully and Baratheon they are all the names who have all the power in Westeros today just like back then. Some of them still just a rotten as back then as well. they just seem to hide it now” Jon elaborated.

“Parents still seem to treat their children like cattle today as well they more or less blackmail them into doing what they want,” she said annoyed.

Jon nodded at her agreeing “Daenerys and Aemon brought in a lot of change for the better even if in some ways things remained the same” Jon laughed “Children born out of wedlock now bare the parents last name”

Daenerys nodded “Daughters can now inherit the crown if they were born first” she laughed “They practically destroyed the faith of the seven when they rebelled over it”

“Our ancestors did a lot of good even if the world is still the same at least now a bastard can do more than just join the watch to succeed in life even if they are not legitimized by the King” Jon joked.

“Our ancestors?” She asked.

Jon nodded yeah “Yeah Aemon and Daenerys youngest daughter Wild Princess Alysanne married Torren Stark the eldest son of Rickon Stark first Duke of Winterfell” Jon laughed “All the current Starks descend from them”

“There is surprisingly little on their children apart from their Daughter the wolf Queen Rhaella” she replied.

“History only remembers the kings and queens who did good, bad or stupid things the rest were just there Daenerys. Duchess Alysanne was and is still well-loved in the North as much as Aemon and Daenerys became over their rule” Jon said before he laughed “I think I still have books on Northern history if you would like to read up on her”

“I actually would not mind that Jon” She loved reading about her family’s history but most of what she could find was the direct line apart from the names of other siblings.

Jon gave her a nod “I’ll see if I can find them” Jon cleared his throat “On another note, we may need to do some shopping Daenerys my mother will kill me if I allowed a Princess to step on her Jet wearing budget clothing” she went to speak but Jon stopped her.

“I know my mother Daenerys if I do not, she will make you go shopping with her in Starfall only I’ll be the one who will get an earful from her for not taking you shopping. She will likely make you go shopping anyway just because she loves it so much”

“I can’t ask you to buy me expensive clothing Jon you have already done enough for me” she protected politely.

“My mother will pay me back anyway, so it is not an issue the last thing you want is my mother making snide comments about your choice in clothing” Jon revealed to her.

She laughed “With your sense of style you would likely have a lot of experience…” she quickly covered her mouth.

Jon gave her a disapproved look then burst out laughing “You’re not wrong that is another reason we are going shopping I need to pick out some new clothes for when we go to Starfall mostly so my mother does not nitpick what I wear. I cannot even visit her in Kings Landing with making certain it is something she would approve of”

Daenerys chuckled “Well for once I will be able to help you with something now. I only wear these cheap clothes because I could not afford anything else and it helped me blend in better”

Jon gave a nod “Well then get ready and we will leave soon” Daenerys nodded getting up.

**Over eight years ago in Rosby Jon.**

“A quick warning my mother will be full-on. She said on the phone she wanted to speak with you about your work” He told her as he drove them to the airport.

“My work?” Daenerys asked clearly confused.

“Yeah I’m not sure what she meant by it, but she said Elia had shown her your work” he revealed.

Daenerys gulped “She has seen my designs? I used to love designing dresses and clothing I designed my own dress for my eighteenth birthday ball”

“Well that explains why she was so excited and enthusiastic when I told her I had bumped into you and you needed some help” he replied.

She cleared her throat “How much of our meeting did you tell her about?”

“Only that I found you and you were in a bad place and you needed help. I did not tell her everything about our meeting” he explained.

She let out a sigh of relief “Thank you”

“I still think you will need to talk to someone about it eventually, but I will keep it between us,” Jon said as he pulled into a parking space. “You ready for some shopping?”

She smiled at him “Yes I think I am I Just hope I am not recognized”

“We are in Rosby Daenerys how many people recognized you in your time here?” He asked.

“Just you” Daenerys replied.

“Then I think you should be fine I had to be up close and personal with you to realize it was you,” Jon said reassuring her getting a nod from her.

**Over eight years ago in Rosby Dany.**

Shopping it was one of her greatest thrills in life she loved it and it had been so long since she could look at the brands she could once afford to purchase. She felt guilty really like she was taking advantage of Jon or her inner greedy princess was just going along with it to get new clothes.

She was amazed by Jon’s patience with her looking and trying clothing on. “Oh, a hint Daenerys do not just pick my mothers’ brand she will hate that and think you are trying to kiss ass” Jon informed her by whispering in her ear. Showing the clerk, a card whatever he showed her made the clerks eyes go wide and seal the entrance and put up a closed temporally sign.

Being able to choose anything that only opened her options even more and closing the store so none could just walk in and could recognize her made her feel free. As she moved through the selections.

She watched Jon move over to the men’s wear to look for himself. Being able to just shop again was thrilling to her and she was having trouble not smiling a little.

She used to love going shopping with Margery Tyrell and Arianne Martell both girls lived in Kings landing Margery was trying to win over Aegon her nephew and Arianne was engaged to her brother Viserys. Was being the key point Viserys got physical with her once and Doran Martell broke the engagement. She missed both girls’ company since she left.

She grabbed a few different dresses and outfits before Jon said something from across the store “Grab a swimsuit just in case. We have a heated indoor pool and if I know Allyria she will make you go swimming with her”

“Allyria is she your sister?” Daenerys asked.

Jon laughed softly “Close enough but no Allyria is my aunt but she is only a year older than me so we would hang out a lot when I was in Starfall as a kid” Jon laughed “I still love teasing her about being my Aunt she hates it makes her sound old”

Daenerys laughed “A century or so ago you to might have been made to marry each other”

Jon cringed at the thought “Ewww…. who do you think we are the Dragonwolf and his Queen”

She laughed “No and thankfully those days are long behind us” Daenerys paused “I am going to go and try these out ok” Jon nodded.

Her heart kind of sank when she saw the price Jon had spent more today than she had earned in four months’, but Jon had bought a few items for himself. Jon looked at her “We should head back to the apartment and change then head to the airport”

She nodded giving him an awkward smile.

_Why do I feel like I am taking advantage of him?_

**Over eight years ago in Kings Landing Airport Dany.**

It was weird they did not park in the airport car park they drove onto the runway. The Jet that Jon parked close to was Purple in colour with white markings and the old Dayne family crest on the tail. She could also see another identical jet parked next to it, but it had the word Kings Guard down the side.

When Jon parked two men grabbed their luggage out of the trunk of the car as Jon handed a third his keys and the man took his car to park. She was only just realizing just how well off the Dayne’s were, not every rich family had their own private Jet just a few. The Targaryen’s had three named and coloured after Aegon and his sister-wives’ dragons. The Lannister’s and Tyrells had a few as did the Martell’s

The Dayne’s were a smaller house under the Martell’s but not every ruling families of Westeros was the richest House in the kingdom they ruled. The Manderley’s were wealthier than the Starks.

As they approached the Jet, she could see Jon’s mother she was a little taller than Jon was slim and even for her age extremely beautiful she smiled warmly as she threw her arms around her son. “My little boy I see you dressed yourself and our guest appropriately” she saw Jon huff as Ashara pulled of the hug looking at her.

“I can see why so few recognized her in Rosby without your silver hair you look like a completely different person” She looked her up and down “You definitely picked your own clothing as well because you have good taste in what you wear princess” Ashara looked at Jon “You must have helped him pick his clothing as well” Jon rolled his eyes.

“Thank you Lady Ashara,” Daenerys said shocked.

Ashara started laughing “It is just Ashara, Princess Daenerys” 

“Mother I think we should continue pleasantries on the jet” Jon interrupted.

“Yes, we should now come, Princess,” Ashara said grabbing her arm and taking her to the Jet leaving Jon to finish up with the men.


	4. Haunting Violet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany meets Ashara.

**Current time Oldtown Daenerys**

“Jon hurry up! They will be here any minute” She always panicked more when her side of the family was coming to visit. While she got along well with her brother and her nephew and niece since reconnecting with Rhaegar them visiting still made her panic.

“Relax Dany, seven hells it is just Rhaegar and his lot coming to stay with us. You are acting like it is the first time they have done so,” Jon said as he buttoned his shirt “Stop panicking with everything that is happening I doubt Rhaegar is going to care about everything not being perfect. Remember when we went to Sunspear their house was not spotless, and Elia just said it means they live here”

“I know. but Jon your one to talk you panic when your family visit” she retorted.

“Yeah well, my mother is my mother” Jon joked making her give a soft laugh “However I did not panic like this when my grandfather visited or if Lyanna visits us” That was true but Lyanna and Rickard were far more relaxed and the people of the North were the country bumpkins of Westeros.

Jon put his hands on her shoulders “Just Breath and relax a little Dany” She closed her eyes taking in some slow deep breaths. Finally, she opened them looking into Jon’s eyes.

_What would I do without you?_

Then both of their attentions were taken by the arrival of the elevator. She took another deep breath as a knock came to their door.

**Over eight years ago in the skies Dany.**

Ashara Dayne was even more beautiful in person even at forty-two years old she still looked like she was in her thirties. Her eyes were hunting to look at and a beautiful violet in colour. very different from Jon's dark eyes that looked like they would swallow her whole.

While staying with Jon she had looked up what Ned Stark looked like over the internet. Jon's father was handsome even for his age, but she would not put him in the same category as the likes of Jaime Lannister or many other famous men she had an innocent crush on growing up.

Jon took after Ashara’s side of the family that was certain. His raven hair, perfect fair skin and fine features all came from Ashara but she could also see a lot of his Targaryen ancestors in him. Jon reminded her a lot of King Aemon Targaryen or the paintings of him in the Red Palace.

“Do you drink wine, Princess?” Ashara asked as they took their seats. The Jet was just a luxurious as they Jets owned by her own family making her feel a sense of familiarity.

“Yes, but it has been a while since I had a glass of good wine and Ashara it is just Daenerys” She answered.

“Willa, dear can you get us two Dornish reds please and get an ale for my son,” she asked one of her assistances. “Jon is not a big wine drinker”

The woman nodded “At once Ashara” The woman quickly left to complete her task.

“Jon said you seemed very enthusiastic about meeting me?” She asked.

Ashara smirked “We can get more into it once Jon joins us” Ashara turned her phone off. “Elia showed me your work over two years ago. Both her and Rhaegar have never been happy with your father’s selection in husband for you”

“Why would they contact you? My sketches they are just scribbles” Daenerys sighed “I have never been to any fashion design school, I only finished high school”

Ashara looked at her sadly “Your family in Kings Landing have done a number on you sweetheart. Your Scribbles, you cannot train natural talent like that. As for not going to a fashion design school so what neither did I” She laughed “I just managed to turn what I loved doing in my career” She grabbed her hands “You young lady should need some more faith in yourself”

“You brought a sketchbook with you I hope?” Ashara asked leaning back into her chair.

“I always have a sketchbook with me I used to have a tablet but, in my rush, to leave the Palace I left it behind” she sighed she missed having her tablet.

“I am certain I have a few lying around” Ashara grabbed her bag pulling out a large tablet “Let’s try an exercise I want you to design something on this. An outfit you would wear in winter go nuts and let’s see what you can come up with”

Ashara handed her the tablet she looked at her confused for a moment but Ashara just winked at her “Go on Daenerys show me what you can do” She nodded then started playing with the setting for the pen to get it just right for her.

“It will be good to be back in Starfall,” Jon said sitting across from them relaxing in the seat.

“Who else knows about Daenerys, Jon?” Ashara looked at Jon for his answer.

“I only called you mum” He replied as Willa handed Jon his Ale. “Thank you, Willa,”

“Good, it was smart for you to call me and not Arthur. He may have told Rhaegar you had found her and Rhaegar out of relief may have told the King and Queen then you would have had them all over your apartment complex” Ashara reveal getting her attention.

Ashara looked at her sadly “Rhaegar is a good man Daenerys but you father still has his hold over him, he is the crown prince after all” Ashara sighed “It is a difficult situation to put him in. Rhaegar will be a great King but if he falls out of line Aerys could disown him then we will have Viserys as king well for five minutes at least his violent outbursts would likely get him dethroned”

That was true Viserys would never last as King due to his emotional instability. It was another thing Westeros could thank Aemon and Daenerys for. They decreed that no future King or Queen could act like Maegor, Aerys The Mad King, the Bastard Joffrey pretending to be king and his mother The Mad Queen Cersei Lannister. The Seven Kingdoms would no longer suffer unfit rulers and the lords were ever thankful for it. Since then three Targaryen monarchs had been deposed for cruelty and corruption.

Her father was corrupt, but no one ever had any proof because he had the backing of Tywin Lannister and the Tyrells doing his dirty work for him.

“So, what is the plan mum?” Jon asked.

“I will contact Elia, she will bring Rhaegar to Starfall but her staying with the Martell’s would be a mistake as once Aerys finds out Rhaegar would likely not have a choice but to hand her back over to the King and Queen.

Daenerys will not be safe in Sunspear as Doran Martell is an ambitious man Jon. His daughter Princess Arianne Martell will no longer wed Prince Viserys. Doran will likely blackmail Daenerys as a replacement” Ashara noticed Daenerys sigh.

Ashara took as a sip of wine as she watched Daenerys use the tablet “What Daenerys needs is a way to be independent of her parents”

Daenerys shook her head “I have tried that since I have left. My father always finds me and has Tywin Lannister’s goons get involved. not long after I am back on the streets sometimes I am back on the streets because they approach my landlord”

“That is because you have been working for people who Tywin Lannister can put the fear of the seven into, sweetheart. You need to find someone who is not afraid of him. As for living arrangements you need to find someone who owns their place to rent from” Ashara looked at Jon smiling.

“I have no problem with her staying with me mum as I have the room, but this better not be you trying to set us up,” Jon said in a firm tone.

Ashara laughed “I know better than to do such a thing Jon” Jon rolled his eyes “As for work, Well Elia approached me for a reason Daenerys”

“You want me to be a fashion designer?” Daenerys asked in shock.

“Maybe one day, yes but for now I am looking for a personal intern, you would work closely with me” Ashara sat her wine glass down in the cupholder “Now show me what you have come up with Daenerys”

She handed the tablet back “I’m not quite used to the pen or the software on it so it may seem a little rough”

Ashara studied the tablet in silence “Rough it may be, but it is unique and in a good way, not a bad way, what was your inspiration for the piece?”

“There is a painting of Queen Daenerys in the red keep of her up north during winter she is wearing a white fur cloak with red trimming and a red scarf I always loved that look on her” she replied.

“I am familiar with the painting, yes and I do see some of the cues, but you have added a lot of modern elements to your design. That is what I like about your work Daenerys. These day to many designers are focused on what is in fashion to the point that everything is just a copy of someone else’s designs. They are too focused on what people like now, not what they like and not using their own imagination”

Ashara smiled at her “You drew what you wanted not what you thought I would want to see. Fashion for the last decade has been stagnant just slight variation of what people have had for years and I think your designs could shake things up” Ashara turned the tablet to her saving the design and turning the tablet off handing the tablet over to her.

“You can keep the tablet by the way. I bought it for you today, the box and everything else is with our luggage” Ashara announced to her making her mouth drop open in shock “I mean it Daenerys we will be in Starfall for two weeks if you want to do this for a living let me know before we return and I will get things moving but do not give me an answer today. Think it over for a few days”

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Elia had planned to connect her and Ashara and Ashara had no plans of sending her to Sunspear, she had always planned to offer her work. Jon said she was full-on and always thinking ahead.

She could see by the look on Jon’s face he had no idea of his mother’s plans and was just as shocked.

Ashara smirked “However don’t think I am doing this just out of the kindness of my heart Daenerys. When the time is right you would become the face of the Starfall FD brand. I do not hire designers who are too afraid to wear what they design. Yes, I am still a model for now but I cannot do it forever and sooner or later I will need a new face for the company who better than a silver-haired princess that is a face, that money cannot by”

**Current time Oldtown Dany.**

The moment there was a knock on the door She went pale again in fear Jon kissed her head “Relax Daenerys it is just Rhaegar”

Jon moved and answered the door Rhaenys was the first to enter “Wow what a fancy pad Aunt Dany. No wonder you never visit us” she joked “Hey Jon” Rhaenys hugged Jon before making her way over to Daenerys hugging her tightly.

“I would visit more if we had the time, but life is busy with Alys and both of our work. I have taken special time off just to be here of Aemon” Daenerys said trying to not make it look like she was apologizing.

Rhaenys snorted “I’m just kidding Dany poor thing stressing out over us” she continued to hug her “Love the hair by the way Dany brown looks good on you and Grandmother and Grandfather would have a heart attack seeing your silver hair dyed like this”

she noticed Elia hug Jon before making her way to her as Barry, Rhaegar and Aegon bring their stuff in and Jon began to help them shaking her brother and Nephews hands.

“This place is incredible you two” Elia announced before looking to Rhaegar “Maybe we should buy some new real estate around the seven kingdoms Rhaegar?”

Rhaegar nodded “Not a bad idea however I not getting a place in Kings Landing then I would have no excuse and we would have to stop by and see our parent more often and we see enough of them as it is”

Elia smirked leaning in and hugging her and kissing her cheek “You look so happy Dany”

“I am mostly except…” she sighed.

“Aemon, I know it terrible that his time is coming, we stopped by to see him on the way” She gave her a sad smile “At least he is in high spirits about everything”

Rhaegar made his way over to her kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly “Nothing will break that old man’s spirits. Dany it is good to see you again”

“You too brother,” she said hugging him back.

Aegon moved in hugging her as well “It is good to see you, Aunt Dany”

She laughed “Between you and your sister I am going to be feeling old soon” She looked to Jon smiling “Now I know how Allyria feels”

Rhaenys nudged her “At least you have ten years on us imagine having a nephew or niece that are almost as old as you”

Alys came rushing into the hallway Sonar right behind her she proceeded to jump into Rhaenys arms “Hello everyone, look we got a pup, her name is Sonar” she announces happily.

“If it is not my favourite little cousin. Sonar is almost as adorable as you are little one” Rhaenys said hugging her “Look how big you are now”

Next thing she knew everything was about her daughter lightning the room.

**Over eight years ago in the Starfall Dany.**

Starfall was amazing it was not large like King Landing or Sunspear but the small city was far more beautiful and Starfall Castel it looked like it came from a fairytale a lot of families had demolished their old castles and built something more modern for themselves.

Only a few castles were still left in Westeros. Starfall, Harrenhal, Winterfell and Dragonstone were all that remained of the castles of the old great houses of Westeros.

“Home sweet home” Ashara announced as she got out of the car “If I could run my business from here I would but Kings Landing is far more convenient for such a task.

“The Castel is beautiful” Daenerys proclaimed. “Is Winterfell this impressive Jon?”

Jon laughed “Winterfell is impressive, yes, but it is not beautiful dreary like the North and its people”

Ashara laughed “It is just like Jon”

Daenerys laughed as Jon pouted “You would be dreary to if you were living among them as well mum, but I think I have improved since I left” Jon said.

“Very true on both counts son” Ashara laughed “The ladies of the North must be even more dreary son losing out on a Northman as pretty as you” Jon rolled his eyes as Ashara grabbed her arm leading them inside “Princess Daenerys Targaryen, may I Lady Ashara Dayne welcome you to Castel Starfall, home of House Dayne of Starfall”


	5. Starfall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany in Starfall.  
> Rhaegar and co arrive.

**Current time Oldtown Jon.**

“I can understand while you would be displeased having to go to the North to see them,” Rhaegar said accepting the ale the handed him.

“Aye family. It seems we can never truly escape them” Jon sighed “Aegon's allowed to drink right?” Jon asked.

Rhaegar nodded so he handed the young silver-haired prince an ale “I am not looking forward to Aemon’s funeral as I know at least mother will be there and that is a best-case scenario”

“I have already told my grandfather that I will be speaking with Ned Stark alone first” Jon huffed. “It is Robb I am more reluctant to see again”

“Yes, I am not looking forward to seeing Visereys again. Even if my mother says he is doing better this time since he got out of rehab and with all the time he spends with his therapist” Rhaegar lent back into an armchair as Jon and Aegon sat on the couch.

“As long as he does not touch Dany or Alys, he watches his mouth and keeps his distance from them I do not care what he does, not after last time. I hope your mother does not expect Dany to have to act as nothing happened between them?” Jon spoke with annoyance in his voice.

Rhaegar sighed “Who knows with my mother. One moment she understands why Dany has nothing to do with them the next she is trying to get me to help make peace with Dany. I know she misses her”

Jon nodded understanding what he meant “Her and Dany were close up until your father told Dany she was marrying that bastard and Rhaella did nothing to stop the Betrothal. Everyone knew what Joffrey was like”

Rhaegar sighed “It is fear that makes my mother complicit. She fears stepping out of line because she has become so comfortable as my father’s queen. Ironic really since mother herself got no choice and was made to marry my father as well. My grandfather Victor Valerion made her marry my father and his father was no different. Mother had always believed that we all need to do our part for the family. She was the same with mine and Elia’s arranged marriage the big difference is Elia is a good woman Joffrey was a little monster”

Jon nodded “Ned Starks wife is the same. I’m glad that she never saw me as part of the family thus never expected anything from me” Jon laughed “I guess being a bastard has its merits”

Rhaegar laughed “These days it does it seems”

**Over eight years ago in the Starfall Dany.**

The castle was just as beautiful inside as it was on the outside. I had been modernized to and extent but only mostly for creature comforts, but the castle was very original on the inside keeping a lot of its ancient décor.

She felt like she had stepped into a time machine and gone back over five hundred years. Ashara kept her arm in hers as she led her through the castle. Jon was a little behind them speaking with one of the servants.

When she got to the end of the hallway there was a massive display case and in the middle was House Dayne’s famous ancestral Sword “Dawn” came out of her mouth. The blade was as breathtaking to see as she believed it would be. It even appears to glow like in all the stories she had been told.

Ashara giggled “It is beautiful isn’t it” it was not a question more a statement from her.

“It is yes. Dawn is unique even among the very scarce Valyrian steel weapons scattered abound the world. Made from a fallen star the stories say” Daenerys tailed on about her knowledge of ancient Westeros.

Ashara nodded. “The hilt guard and pommel are very common looking it is the blade it’s self that makes it beautiful”

“I have seen Blackfyre and Darksister in the Red Palace as well as the armour worn by Aemon during the long night. They too are beautiful with their rubies and gold on them, but Dawn is something else” she continued staring at the blade.

“Blackfyre and Darksister were the blades of Kings, Queens and dragonlords and were made to look as such to make a statement about them. The Lannisters later tried to make blades that stood out just as much with Oathkeeper and Widowswail but the blades just looked like they were trying too hard” Jon said standing beside them.

She looked at him “Dawn was built more for function just like Longclaw” Jon revealed.

“I have only seen pictures of Longclaw, as the blade is up North in Aemon and Daenerys winter keep” she signed “Mother and father have never taken me anywhere but King Landing and Dragonstone” She revealed sadly.

“White Wolf Keep is beautiful but best to see in winter once the waterfalls freeze over. Longclaw rests there as it was the last Targaryen king to wield its wish, he wished for the blade to rest up there with King Aemon and Queen Daenerys” Jon revealed.

She looked at Jon and gave him a sad smile “I hope I can visit the North one day”

“If you accept my mother’s offer who knows, maybe freedom will be in your grasp and you will be able to go anywhere you want” He gave her a sad smile in return as Ashara dragged Daenerys further into the Castel.

**Current time Oldtown Dany.**

“Have you spoken with my mother lately Elia, Rhaenys?” Daenerys asked passing them both a glass of wine.

“Yes, last week, she still hopes she can talk you into doing your part for the family” Elia replied with disappoint in her voice.

Daenerys rolled her eyes “Who would it be this time one of Tywin’s Nephews?”

“She did not say but I doubt it, sweetheart. The Lannister’s are not exactly the best match for a Princess anymore even one with a child” Elia laughed “Not after the truth became public anyway”

“She is aware that I have a daughter with Jon right and that I am engaged?” She let out a huff of frustration. “What do my parents expect me to just walk away from my daughter and Jon?”

She slumped on the bench putting her head in her hands “I am not looking forward to having to deal with just mother, at least Jon will be bringing security in case of Viserys” She huffed.

Rhaenys cuddled her “Well I will be by your side for all this”

She gave Rhaenys a small smile “I don’t envy you Rhaenys you after Rhaegar are first inline my father likely already has a match set up for you”

“Father will not let him, he says he will advocate if they try to force me to wed who they want, and they cannot afford for him to do that. I cannot just marry some nobody, but dad is very adamant that I get to choose. I am his daughter, not theirs” Rhaenys spoke confidently.

She huffed again “Lucky you then. I just wish they would drop it, as it is not like I am going to be queen anyway. I have a daughter and I will never abandon her, and I love Jon more than anything to do the same to him” She stood back up and let against the fridge.

“Our families sometimes. Aemon will not be with us soon, I will possibly have to see mother, father and Viserys again and to top it all off Rickard wants us to go north at the end of the year to sort all the bullshit out with Jon and his father’s family” She shook her head “The first eight months of this year had been great but the end is going to be a shit one”

“Wow, I am surprised Jon has agreed to sort everything out,” Rhaenys said shocked.

She shook her head “He agreed to talk with his father about everything, whether anything gets sorted out is another thing. Jon thinks his relationship with his father and Robb is too broken to be fixed now”

“What about his other siblings?” Elia enquired.

“Arya is in college and is dating a young man named Gendry much to Catelyn’s disapproval” Daenerys laughed “Her and Jon have always been and still are extremely close” Then she sighed “Sansa has finished college but she is her mother’s perfect daughter” Rhaenys rolled her eyes “Bran is in college studying computer science. Bran and Jon talk once and a while as Robb is not someone Bran would look to for girl advice and Rickon is still in high school and barely remembers Jon”

Elia sighed “So Ned, His wife and Robb are the main problems then?”

Daenerys nodded “Yes and Catelyn will be furious when she sees that I have this” Daenerys showed off the Stark ring “I’m only wearing it until Alys is old enough and ready to keep and care for a ring like this but she will likely still demand it goes to Sansa. Rickard also said he was leaving some assets to Jon as well, so watch her make a fuss about Jon getting anything”

Elia nodded understanding her predicaments.

**Over eight years ago in the Starfall Jon.**

Daenerys seemed lost as his mother led her around Starfall Castle “So who is our gorgeous guest Jon” He turned to his aunt Allyria leaning against a door frame. Has our handsome Jon Snow finally brought a girl home to meet mum?”

“Hardly, she is Princess Daenerys Targaryen, I bumped into her in Rosby on my way home two days ago.” He shrugged “She looked like she needed some help so here we are. Mum seems to have a plan for her”

Allyria walked over to him giving him a hug “Our Valiant Jon always helping those in need. They should give you a medal”

Jon laughed “It is good to see my beautiful aunt has not changed at all”

Allyria pouted at him as he smirked at her. “So, what are my sisters plan for the princess then”

“She has offered her a Job at Starfall FD as her personal intern, eventually she would become a designer and the face of the brand” Jon’s revelation made his aunt's eyebrows shoot to her hairline.

“Wow. That could make Starfall FD big with her as the face and clothing designed by her the rich bitches of the kingdoms would flock to wear clothing designed by a princess. If she has any talent for it” Allyria’s analysis was right Daenerys could be a game-changer for his mother.

“Mum think’s she has real talent. If she accepts mum's offer it looks like I will have a new roommate” Jon lent against the wall.

Allyria laughed “You live with a girl?” She then began laughing harder. “Moving a little fast there Jon?”

Jon huffed “Also not my idea you know but I have space. Business has picked up for me, Samwell and Tyrion so I may even be doing a little more travelling soon. I also work a lot of late nights so we may not even see too much of each other”

Allyria smirked “Whatever you say, I have watched you two since you got here Jon. Anyway, I think I shall go and meet the Princess. I might take her swimming as knowing you the two of you went shopping before you got here” Allyria spun around and left him to meet the princess.

**Current time Oldtown Jon.**

“Hello?” Jon sat up as Daenerys answered her phone. Rhaegar and his family had been with them for 3 days now. It was 2:00 am. “I see… Thank you for calling me to tell me” he could see the expression on her face as her eye grew watery.

Daenerys ended the call and looked at him “Aemon?” he asked.

She nodded “He… He’s gone now…” He noticed her lips begin to tremble as she collapsed into his arms and broke down.

A tear streamed down his own cheek. He hated it when she cried. All he did is stroke her hair and comfort her she pulled away from him “I need to go wake and tell Rhaegar….”

He kissed her head “I’ll do it you stay I will be right back” she looked up at him and nodded silently as she laid back into bed and cuddled her pillow.

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to where Rhaegar and Elia were staying.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Noise could be heard from the room as someone made their way to the door “Jon…. what can I help you with it is late?” Rhaegar must have noticed his expression “Aemon?”

He let out a deep sigh “The citadel just called he is gone Rhaegar….”

Rhaegar closed both of his eyes and took a deep breath. “I see…. I will wake Rhaenys and Aegon…”

Jon nodded “I’ll handle Alys just get everyone ready”

He made his way back to Daenerys she was slowly getting dressed “Rhaegar is getting his lot ready. I’ll handle Alys Dany”

She shook her head “No, I’ll finish getting ready and do it. I need to be focused on something before I breakdown again”

She looked at him eyes getting glossy again lips trembling “H… He is gone, Jon…. He is really gone…. He was always so happy and now he’s just gone……” He walked over and held her again as she cried.

The Old Dragon is gone….


	6. Good bye to the Old Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the past: Dany is in Starfall.
> 
> Current time: A good bye to the old dragon and we learn a little about Visereys

**Current Time Oldtown Daenerys.**

Everyone’s attention was on her as she prepared to speak for Aemon. She could she Jon and Alys their daughter who sat there quietly in her seat. Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon sat beside them. At the back, she could see her mother and her brother. She knew her father would not show up as he always had better things to do.

She cleared her throat “What can I say about my Great uncle Aemon…. He lived an eventful life. He was the first-born son of King Aenar Targaryen and Queen Alyssa Florent. His parents raised him to be the heir to the crown until his eighteenth birthday when he decided that he wanted no part in being crown prince of Westeros.

“The words he told me said were” Daenerys cleared her voice “Muña, Kepa I love you both but no thank you but the crown does not suit my head and Egg can have it, and the lords who demand I wed their spoiled daughters can fuck off” Everyone in the room laughed.

“That was the only time I ever heard Aemon swear. King Aenar and Queen Alyssa disowned Aemon for his choice, but he never regretted it. He studied and became a successful surgeon one of the best in Westeros. As time went on House Targaryen seemed to forget he even existed. I did not even know he existed myself until 6 years ago.

My Brother Rhaegar introduced me to him while I was here for work and brought him to a show, I was working on. My brother and he were close and after that day Aemon and myself grew close” She took a deep breath.

“Aemon gave me some advice that I will never forget that day. He said, follow you dreams my dear child. Do not concern yourself with what others think of your choice. What is the point in following what others expect of you if all it does for you is make you miserable? Life should be joyful and filled with things you enjoy. The ones who disapprove of your choices will always push back against them just to put you back inline…. So just push forward my dear child.

Your namesake once had a saying to comfort herself when she was uncertain if her path were right would you like to hear it? I nodded to him and said yes, I would.

If I look back, I am lost. Do not look back Daenerys Targaryen push forward and do what makes you happy not what others expect you to do” She wiped a tear from her left eye.

She looked at Jon for a moment as he gave her a sad smile then took a deep breath. “A dragon does not bow down to the rules of gods or men, a dragon does what it wants and takes what it wants…. You are a dragon child, so be a dragon.

That is what he told me, and I have lived my life as he believed I should. My life is mine and I will live it as who I want to be.” She glanced at her mother who seemed to know it was as if she was speaking to her directly.

“Aemon is a will always be the wisest man I will ever meet, and I hope we can all live as he did and take his words to heart. Thank you and let us all take a moment of silence for my great uncle Dr. Aemon Targaryen” After she finished she made her way back to Jon and Alys as the music played for him and as everyone sat in silence she lent her head on Jon’s shoulder as Alys cuddled into her while Jon lent his chin on her head.

**Over eight years ago in the Starfall Daenerys.**

She and Allyria were done swimming and now relaxed beside the pool. She could not help but smile when she watched Jon and Allyria interact even if she were a little jealous of their sibling-like relationship. The feeling quickly disappeared as Allyria was so friendly.

Jon had just gotten out of the pool from swimming laps. Jon was it exceptionally good shape. She had gotten a quick look at his bare chest a few times. She swallowed as she watched him dry himself. All she could look at was his thighs, Abs, chest, and his arms as water ran down them.

“Careful Daenerys one would think you have never seen a man in speedos before” Allyria jested.

She blushed with her and tried to put together a sentence “I. I um…”

“No fucking way are you really that sheltered?” Allyria lent forward towards her “That means that you are a….”

“I went to an all-girls school and I always had a chaperone with me. My parents were a little strict and overly protective” She embarrassingly replied.

Allyria seemed shocked “I don’t know why I am shocked you are a Princess after all…. Sorry, it is nothing to be ashamed of Daenerys really. A woman Like you should have no problem getting a man into bed”

“Getting men into bed this last year would not have been a problem the problem was that too many men only care about getting me into bed accept…” She glanced at Jon.

“Jon is cut from different stuff to most men… and his last relationship did not end well so he does not trust easily, but that is not my story to tell” she put her hand on Daenerys shoulder “A tip do not go around telling people you are a virgin Daenerys they will be trying to get up your skirt even harder”

Daenerys nodded to her smiling.

Allyria winked “It will be our little secret” Allyria got up and put her hand out “Come let us go change and watch a movie or something”

She took her hand, stood up and wrapped a towel around her and followed.

**Current Time Oldtown Daenerys.**

It amazed her how many people knew and respected her great uncle. Most were surgeons and doctors like him others were men and women who like Aemon had walked away from their families or the life they expected from them.

Aemon had written a book about his life and it had sold well so it should not have surprised her. Jon had organized extra security for them Barry, Jorah, Grey and Edd were with them. Missandei had also stuck to her side.

Samwell and Gilly were a surprise to see but Gilly had read some of his books when she was studying to become a surgeon herself and had even met him a couple of times.

Viserys had kept his distance but even she could see he had crying which had surprised her. Rhaegar was standing with him with his hand on his shoulder speaking to him.

Jon walked back to her “So from what Elia told me, Viserys had been in contact with Aemon since he got out of Rehab last year. Aemon had been a support line for him and now he seems lost” She looked at her brother sadly “Rhaegar says he will step up, as he put Visereys in touch with Aemon as he knew the old man would be able to listen and not judge him and would help him”

She gave him a sad smile and huffed.

“Whatever you decide you have my support, but I want him on none to minimal contact with Alys” he kissed her cheek “Anyone can relapse and fall into old habits and we can never be too careful”

She nodded “I know, and I agree” She let out a deep breath “I will have to think about it” Daenerys knew that Viserys was as much a victim of their parents impossible standards and expectations as she was. Rhaegar was the perfect son who could do no wrong and never stepped out of line and She was the little jewel of the family who had a mind of her own and once free was impossible to pull back into line.

Viserys on the other hand was just the spare who could never measure up to Rhaegar. Forgotten and always pushed aside for her and Rhaegar. He turned to drugs, sex and partying and the kind shy brother that she once had gotten lost.

She was close to Visereys once and she loved him, she still did. Seeing him like that hurt her dearly as after Rhaegar married Elia and moved to Dorne, Visereys was all she had the only one she could just be Dany with growing up.

“Daenerys what you said was wonderful dear” She turns around to see who spoke to her.

“Ashara! I did not know you were coming” She hugged her.

“Why would I not? You are my daughter-in-law now in every way you are just missing is a piece of paper. You deserve all the support you can get right now” Ashara hugged her tightly “Now where is my grandbaby” Leaning down in front of Alys and hugging her.

Allyria Hugged her “I am so sorry Dany I know how much Aemon meant to you” She nodded hugging Allyria closely.

“Yes, he did, I will miss him Dearly” She replied.

“Daenerys” she heard her name spoken from behind her and the voice was clear.

She turned and kept her face neutral “Mother”

“I would like a word I have something we must discuss in privet” Her mother announced.

“I have a good idea of what you want to discuss with me mother. Not here as today is about Aemon and we will not make a scene here” she motioned to Missandei “Missandei will set up a privet meeting for another day as I am here for the rest of the week before I head back to Kings Landing”

“You will not even give your mother a moment while we are here today?” Her mother seemed disappointed at her dismissal.

“Like I said I have a good idea what you want to discuss mother and I will not get into a fight and Disrespect Aemon today” She kept her tune firm. “I think we can all agree that today is no place for family drama mother. I know you and father had little to do with Aemon and care very little about his passing, but I do”

Her mother's tone changed “Daenerys that is not fair I am here because of Aemon am I not to show my respect”

“Then make an appointment with Missandei as today is about Aemon. I know you really came here because you wish to try and convince me to accept a betrothal. I do not know who it is. Maybe a Martell or a Tyrell, I do not care I will not discuss anything with you today” She grabbed her little girls hand and walked away from her mother, looking back to see Missandei walk over to her to start taking down her information who had a look of complete shock and surprise on her face.

She had to admit it felt good.

**Over eight years ago in the Starfall Jon.**

He was stuck between his aunt and Daenerys on the couch both girls sound asleep. Daenerys had a cute snore as she leant her head on him. His aunts head also leaning on his other shoulder. He had switched to the news and had the volume on low.

His mother walked in, she stopped and smirked “Aww you three looks so cute together should I take a picture Jon” she joked getting a laugh from him.

“I contacted Elia she will bring Rhaegar in one-week Jon” His mother announced to him.

“She will say yes to your offer mom, I think she knows it is her only way out really” He looked down at the sleeping princess.

“Oh, I know Jon I never really doubted she would not” She sat in an armchair across from him. “We will have a lot to teach her”

“She lived on her own for a year mom, she can take care of herself” He assured his mother.

She nodded “True but she was not free, and she will need to learn what that means for herself. We will need to show her what that means”

Jon scoffed “No one is ever really free from a family like our's mom. It will catch up to her one day as it will with me I am certain” his mother rolling her eyes at his gloomy tone.

His mother shrugged “By then she will be strong enough to tell them no”

He nodded agreeing as Daenerys shuffled getting comfortable.


End file.
